Esperanza
by betycats31
Summary: Hace 3 meses mi mama murió o mejor dicho hace 3 meses a mi mama la asesinaron, esa fabrica en donde trabaja hizo que se enfermara y se muriera. Tengo pruebas para hacer que esa gente pague, pero saben que las tengo y me están persiguiendo. Si quiero hacer justicia tengo que esconderme lo más lejos posible.
1. Prologo

Prologo

En un pueblo muy lejos de Ciudad Ninago se puede ver a una joven castaña oscuro con ojos grises de 19 años corriendo. Ella era Ángela una joven que vivía con su madre adoptiva Blanca, que falleció hace tres meses debido a su enfermedad.

-Esos malditos me vieron, me vieron ahí-dijo Ángela mientras corría.

Se escondió detrás de una árbol y de ahí pudo ver el auto el del cual huía, mientras el auto pasaba ella se movía detrás del árbol para que no la vieran. Cuando por fin el auto se fue ella pudo ver una parada de micros y corrió hacia ahí.

-Disculpe que tiene que salga ya-dio Ángela mientras buscaba dinero en su mochila.

-A ver…-dijo el muchacho que vendía los boletos-Está saliendo uno a Ciudad Ninjago.

-Perfecto deme uno de ida por favor- dijo sacando el dinero y dándoselo al muchacho.

-Muy bien, tuyo-dijo el muchacho dándole el boleto.

-Gracias.

Ella corrió para alcanzar el micro, cuando lo alcanzo se subió y se sentó en una de los últimos asientos contra la ventana, mientras vigilaba que nadie sea sospechoso.

De su pueblo a Ciudad Ninjago en micro eran como más de 3 horas, asique era lo suficiente mente lejos para esconderse, también ella recordaba que allí vivía una vieja amiga de su mamá esperaba encontrarla para pedirle ayuda. Esperaba que ella pudiera ayudarla a hacer justicia por la muerte de su madre, que el culpable pague y muy caro.

 **Ok sé que mi inicio como escritora inicio como que yo abandonaba las historias, esta es una nueva historia que la estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo, no es que voy a abandonar la otro la voy a seguir. Esta me inspiro la novela esperanza mía tome algunos trayectos de la historia pero la adapte para convertirla en una nueva aventura de ninjago espero que les guste.**


	2. Una historia de aventura humor y amor

**Capitulo 1**

Punto de vista de Ángela.

El viaje duro más de tres horas pero por fin llegue a Ciudad Ninjago, espero que en este lugar no me encuentren.

Baje del micro y empecé a correr tratando de recordar donde podía encontrar a Misako, una antigua amiga de mi mamá, tal vez ella me ayude a ocultarme hasta que sea seguro.

Qué suerte que tenía mis cosas, después de darle las pruebas al abogado pensaba en ocultarme en donde él me iba a mandar, pero no tengo idea en donde era. Que mala suerte de que esas personas se enteraran que yo le iba a llevar las pruebas esa madruga, llegaron antes que yo.

Corrí varios metros hasta que me tropecé con alguien y caí al suelo.

-Auch oye fíjate-dije y levante la vista para ver un chico con capucha que no tenía cara de estar feliz.

-¿Fijarme? Tu chocaste con migo, fíjate tu-dijo el chico con mala cara.

-¿Disculpa? Yo iba corriendo y cuando una va corriendo no se suele fijar por donde va ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- dije mientras me levantaba.

-No me voy a poner a discutir con tigo-dijo, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡A si porque de seguro eres muy importante!-dije gritando pero él ya se había ido.

Que tipo más irritante, seguí mi camino pero esta vez caminando para no volver a chocar con nadie si todos en esta ciudad eran igual que él, conociéndome, iba por terminar boxeando con alguien.

Después de caminar un buen rato decidí sentarme un rato en la banca de una plaza, apoye mi codo en la pierna y así apoye mi cabeza en mi mano. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía encontrar a Misako en toda esta ciudad, eso era casi imposible y ahora qué hago, me van a encontrar y me van a matar.

-Ángela-dijo una voz la cual reconocí.

-Misako-me levante y fui a abrazarla-Ay qué suerte que te encuentro.

-Ay pequeña que hacer aquí-pegunto.

-Ay me da miedo contarte acá podemos ir a una lugar más privado.

-Está bien vamos a mi casa-dijo.

-Gracias-dije tomando mis cosas y la seguí.

Punto de vista de Lloyd.

Hace nueve meses que mi papá fue desterrado al reino ocurro y aun no lo puedo aceptar. Los chicos desde ese entonces me dijeron que he estado de mal humor, pero ellos no me pueden entender, perdí a mi padre otra vez.

-Oye Lloyd, vamos a ir a volar en los dragones con los chicos ¿quieres venir?-pregunto Kai entrando al cuarto.

-No estoy de humor gracias-dije algo seco.

-O vamos niño debes divertirte un poco-insistió Kai.

-TE DIJE QUE NO KAI-grite y él se quedó mudo.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras-dijo y luego salió del cuarto.

No quería tratarlo así a nadie mejor dicho, pero no puedo controlarme, lo mejor para calmarme iba a ser dar un paseo ya que nadie estaba en navío, así que me puse ropa casual con una capucha para que la gente no me reconociera.

Camine un buen rato, recordando en los momentos que había compartido con mi padre antes y después de haberlo salvarlo de la oscuridad. Estuve una rato así un rato hasta que un golpe me saco de trance. Había chocado con alguien y la había tirado en el suelo, una muchacha castaña con ojos grises. Estaba a punto de ayudarla a levantase pero ella exclamo.

-Auch oye fíjate-dijo la muchacha que parecía estar molesta por a verla tirado.

-¿Fijarme? Tu chocaste con migo, fíjate tu-exclame, está bien la tire sin querer pero tampoco era para tanto.

-¿Disculpa? Yo iba corriendo y cuando una va corriendo no se suele fijar por donde va ¿Cuál es tu excusa?-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-No me voy a poner a discutir con tigo-dije y me di media vuelta y me fui, solo pode escuchar-¡A si porque de seguro eres muy importante!-o esta capucha fusiona muy bien o ella es nueva en la ciudad y no conoce a los ninjas, como sea me da igual total dudo mucho que la valla a volver a ver.

Punto de vista de Ángela.

Misako me guío hacía ¿barco? ¿Vive en un barco? ¿Que está en la tierra? lo único que falta que me digan que también vuela, pero eso no importa lo único que importa que me ayude a pasar desapercibida.

-Ok acá es seguro, cuéntame que haces acá-dijo Misako

-Ay si primero quería decirte perdón por caerte así pero es que..-no termine de hablar porque una muchacha no muy joven con uniforme de mucama entro en la sala.

-Discúlpame Misako es que..-tampoco termino de hablar porque se detuvo a verme, me miro por varios segundos como que con tan solo verme se allá quedado impactada.

-¿Que pasa Clara?-pregunto Misako, entonces la muchacha reacciono.

-Así me preguntaba si sabía si los muchachos iban a cenar esta noche como ninguno está en el barco, quería saber si sabía si iban a volver.

-Si Clara ellos van a cenar con nosotros has comida para todos por favor.

-Claro-dijo y me volvió a mirar-¿Oye te pasa algo? tiene una carita muy triste-dijo acercándose a mí.

-Ehh no descuide no es nada, estoy bien-dije tratando de cambiar mi cara, porque tenía razón no tenía una cara alegre.

-Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto, ¿Qué hago? digo mi nombre o invento otro.

-Yo soy...Esperanza-dije recordando el segundo nombre de mi mamá.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, un gusto Esperanza yo soy Clara-dijo ofreciéndome la mano.

-Un gusto Clara-dije y estreche su mano, no sé por qué pero al tocar su mano sentí que la conocía de toda la vida. Misako nos miraba de una forma ¿rara?

-Bueno me retiro preparare la cena-dijo eso y se fue de la sala.

-Ella Clara, también una vieja amiga mía, cuando me dijo que necesitaba trabajo le ofrecí ser la mucama de aquí, es una persona muy tierna todos la queremos-me explico Misako.

-Sí, se nota-le conteste.

-Pero dime ¿Que te trae por aquí?-pregunto Misako.

-Es una larga historia.

Punto de vista de Clara.

Esa chica, esos ojos, no es imposible no puede ser. No puede ser.

Punto de vista de Ángela.

-Pero por favor ¿Quién te va a querer matar a vos?-pregunto Misako alterada.

-No sé, no los conozco, pero son gente pesada, pero yo los vi y ellos me vieron que yo los vi y ahí se pudrió todo ¿entiende?

-No no, no entiendo habla más despacio-dijo Misako.

-Yo no sé si sabias pero mi mamá sospechaba que el trabajo tenía que ver con su enfermedad.

-No yo solo sabía que tu mamá estaba muy enferma y que se puso muy grave y paso lo que paso-dijo bajando la cabeza-recuerdo que éramos tan amigas, la quería tanto.

-Si eso ya es por eso vine acá-dije buscando un vídeo en mi mochila-Antes de morir mi mamá me dio esto.

* * FLASHBLACK

-Si algo me llega a pasar acá están las pruebas de que la fábrica contamina-dijo mi mamá dándome el vídeo.

-No digas eso mamá te vas a curar-dije tratando de alentarla.

-Quiero que vayas a la policía o abogado hace lo que digo Ángela.

*FIN DEL FLASHBLACK*

-Mi mamá murió 2 semanas después.

-¿Y vos que hiciste?-pregunto Misako.

-Me entere que había un abogado investigando el caso, pero yo en ese entonces no confiaba en nadie, pero después lo conocí y me pareció buena persona. Y justo cuando le estaba llevando el vídeo.

* * FLASHBLACK

Caminaba hacia la casa donde estaba el abogado cuando empiezo a escuchar ruidos extraños.

-Por favor no me lastimen más por favor-era la voz del abogado.

-Te pregunte mil veces donde está el vídeo y esas mil veces me respondiste de forma negativa, quiero que me digas donde está el vídeo-dijo un hombre que lo interrogaba mientras su compañero le hacia una llave al abogado.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO SE-grito el abogado. Después de ver eso decidí correr pero y era tarde ya me habían visto.

-Sígala-pude escucha.

*FIN DEL FLASHBLACK*

-Ay chiquita, no tienes que tener miedo, ahora vamos a hacer la denuncia a la policía-dijo eso y se dirigió así el teléfono, pero la detuve.

-No no, esta gente es pesada, compran abogados, jueces, todo. Yo tengo esta prueba, pero necesito encontrar alguien de confianza y mantenerme lejos de mi casa para que no me encuentren. Por favor necesito ayuda.

-Quédate tranquila acá te vas a quedar hasta que pase el peligro-dijo Misako consolándome.

-Solo quiero pedirte un último favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

-Descuida no se lo digo a nadie.


	3. Historias y rencuentros

Capítulo 2

Punto de vista de Ángela/Esperanza.

Misako me mostro el barco que al final si volaba, tarde como media hora para procesarlo. Luego me enseño mi habitación la cual tendría que compartir con otras 2 chicas. Clara me ayudo a desempacar mi bolso.

-Ni te hubieras molestado Clara, yo podía sola-dije sonriendo.

-No es ningún problema, es mi trabajo atender a la gente que vive aquí, pero aunque no fuera así igual te ayudaría se ve que eres un excelente persona-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Yo trataba de sonreír pero luego me vino el recuerdo de mi madre cuando volvíamos de esos campamentos que hacíamos cada año siempre desempacábamos los bolsos juntas.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Clara.

Salí del trance-Si un poco nerviosa nada más, es que todo tal distinto…otra ciudad, otro mundo.

-¿Y tu familia?-pregunto.

-Bueno….para empezar mi mama murió hace 3 meses y como soy hija única.

-¿Y tú papa?-volvió a preguntar.

-No tengo…bueno debí haber tenido por eso estoy aquí, pero no lo conozco...mi mama me adopto y me crio sola una genia total-dije con media sonrisa y la mirada hacia abajo

-Hay perdón te molesta que hable de esto-dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-No, no…no me molesta-dije levantando la mirada.

-¿Y tú mamá biológica sabes algo de ella?

Mi sonrisa desapareció-No no sé nada….no es mi mama.

-No, no quise decir eso pero quizás ella tuvo un moti…-no termino de hablar porque la interrumpí.

-No la verdad es que yo creo que alguien que abandona un hijo no se le puede llamar mama o papa….no estuvo en ningún momento conmigo ni una llamada nada, yo si la tuviera en frente no creo que la pudiera perdonar, no quiero saber nada de ella, mientras menos sepa de ella mejor voy a estar.

-Bueno lo importante es que estas acá-sonrió-y te voy a contar algo que aprendí todos a lo largo de mi vida es que todos tenemos nuestras mochilas pero lo importante de ello es tomar todas las fuerzas que estén escondidas en nuestro interior y sobre llevar esa mochila.

-¿Y cuál fue o es su mochila?-pregunte con todo ese discurso algo debido haber vivido.

-Un error que cometí hace muchos años cuando era joven-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Hay perdón la hice recordar un mal momento.

-No, no me duele pensar en la joven que alguna vez fui nada mas-dijo luego suspiro-prefiero mirar hacia el futuro-luego sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos Clara se fue para que pudiera estar sola. Luego de media hora, la puerta se volvió a abrir y de ahí pude ver 2 jóvenes, una con cabello negro con unos ojos azules y otra pelirroja con ojos ámbar.

-Oh tú debes ser Esperanza-dijo la chica de cabello negro-Un gusto soy Nya-dijo ofreciéndome la mano y yo la acepte.

-Yo soy Skylor-también me ofreció su mano la cual también acepte.

-Hola un gusto-dije sonriendo-espero que no les moleste que este aquí.

-No al contrario mientras más chicas seamos mejor-dijo Nya sentándose en una cama-debemos desempatar el marcador que hay entre chicas y chicos-dijo sonriendo.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Skylor para luego reírse.

-¿Qué quieren decir con desempatar?-pregunte.

-Es que en este barco vivimos con 5 chicos y bueno digamos que a veces se aprovechan que son mayoría-dijo Nya cruzándose de bazos-eso es cierto-afirmo Skylor.

-Bueno igual no creo que me vaya a quedar mucho tiempo-dije-esto es solo por una temporada.

-Bueno aun así, bienvenida-dijo Nya-y dime ¿De dónde eres?-pregunto.

-Soy del pueblo de la Merced, llegue esta mañana.

-¿Y qué tal el viaje?-pregunto Skylor.

-Estuvo tranquilo-dije aunque allá estado todo el viaje con el miedo de que alguien me esté siguiendo estuvo bastante tranquilo-pero cuando llegue me topé con un sujeto nada agradable-dije mientras recordaba esa escena.

-Por qué dices "nada agradable"-pregunto Nya.

-No olvídenlo será lo mejor, total ni siquiera lo voy a volver a ver, así que para que hacerme mala sangre.

Punto de vista de Lloyd.

Creo que recorrí todo la ciudad a pie, en algunos momentos me puse a pensar en la muchacha con la que me había tropezado no la había tratado muy bien.

-¡Lloyd!-escuche que alguien me llamaba.

Voltee para ver quién era y eran los chicos-¿Qué quien chicos?-dije sin ganas.

-Jajajaja oye ¿porque de te vestiste como rapero?-dijo Jay riendo.

Rodé los ojos-estoy vestido así para evitar que la gente me siga o ya se les olvido como reacciona la gente cuando nos ven-dije serio, los chicos solo rieron.

-Si ya se, solo era un chiste Lloyd, no era para que te enojes-dijo Jay riendo.

-Lo siento chicos es que…-solté un suspiro.

-Lloyd sé que no es fácil perder a un padre pero tienes que ser fuerte-dijo Kai poniendo su mano en mi hombro-Por ti, por tu madre y porque es lo que tu padre quedría.

-Si ya lo sé pero no es fácil.

-Ya niño, mejor volvamos a casa ya está oscureciendo y si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a cenar-dijo Cole.

-Si tranquilízate Cole no te vas a perder la cena-dijo Kai con un tono de burla. Cole frunció el seño, todos nos reímos y volvimos al Bounty en nuestros dragones.

Cuando llegamos mi mama nos estaba esperando en la sala junto con las chicas.

-Chicos me alegra que hayan llegado-dijo y luego me miro-Lloyd porque te vestiste como rapero.

-Oigan a todos les molesta mi ropa-dije rodando los ojos.

-Aunque sea sácate la capucha ya no estamos en público-dijo Zane sacándome la capucha, que suerte que lo habían restauraro a su forma original, no me hacia la idea de tener que ver de plateado o titanio o lo que sea.

-Bueno como les decía-volvió a retomar mi mama-les quiero presentar a una persona que se va a quedar un buen tiempo con nosotros-dijo mirando hacia una puerta-¡Esperanza!-grito y de esa puerta salió una chica, una chica un poco baja castaña y de ojos grises, o por dios era ella la chica con la que me había tropezado.

-Bueno chicos ella es Esperanza-dijo mientras la chica se ponía al lado de mi madre, que no me reconozca, que no me reconozca.

-Hola-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Hola-respondimos todos, que no me reconozca, que no me reconozca.

-Bueno te los voy a presentar-dijo mi mama-el es Kai maestro del fuego *Kai levanta la mano*, el es Jay maestro del rayo *Jay también levanto la mano*, el es Cole maestro de la tierra *Cole sonrió*, Zane maestro del hielo *Zane la saluda* y este es Lloyd maestro de la energía y mi hijo-lo ultimo lo dijo con cierto orgullo. Cuando la chica me vio a mi me vio de una manera extraña, me reconoció.

Punto de vista de Ángela/Esperanza.

Misako me dijo que me iba a presentar a los chicos que vivían ahí, también me explico que ellos tenían poderes, que normal es esta casa o mejor dicho barco.

Espere un rato en el pasillo esperando a que me llamara y cuando lo hizo y entre a la sala pude ver a 5 jóvenes, 4 vestidos con trajes medios raros y otro con ropa casual que me hacia recordar a alguien.

\- Bueno chicos ella es Esperanza-dijo Misako mientras me ponía a su lado-Hola-dije yo con una sonrisa-Hola-respondieron todos.

Luego Misako me los presento a todos y se detuvo en su hijo un joven rubio de ojos verdes, guapo para decir verdad, pero esa ropa me hacían recordar. Me acerque a él para mirarlo mejor, el se ponía nervioso y los demás miraban raro

-¿Esperanza te pasa algo?-pregunto Misako-No es que…-dije para luego ponerle la capucha que tenia atrás de la cabeza, era él.

-¡NO!-di un grito y todos se asustaron-Esperanza ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Misako, pero yo volví a gritar.

¡NO!-grite-¡NO PUEDE SER! de todas las personas que hay en esta ciudad para vivir en un barco que no está en el agua, está en la tierra y que no navega, vuela, tenias que estar vos en este barco.

-Bueno…no esperes que yo haga una fiesta porque vos estés acá-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Perdón pero cuando ¿se conocieron ustedes dos?-pregunto Nya.

-Cuando llegue, el sujeto ''nada agradable''-dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Perdón yo no iba corriendo por la calle.

-Así ¿Sos canchero no?-pregunte cruzando mis brazos.

-Y vos ¿Sos muy mala no?-también cruzo sus brazos.

-¿Sabes lo que hago con los cancheros como vos?-pregunte-¿Qué?-pregunto-Me los como en un pancho-respondí.

-Sabes que ¿Por qué no te vas a pelear con alguien de tu tamaño?-dijo el señalando la puerta.

-No porque…-a no, no lo dijo-¿Qué?-el solo mira hacia otro lado, lo demás miraban raro-a no bueno…a ver, en que te vasas para decirme a mi petisa, ¿Me estás diciendo petisa?-las chicas se pusieron a mi lado.

-No, no agárrame, agárrame-dije mientras las chicas me sostenían de los brazos-yo a los tipos como vos los conozco se quieren hacer los vivos con todos-dije mientras las chicas me jalaban para que saliera de ahí.

-Ya, ya Esperanza cálmate, ya paso-dijo Skylor tratando de tranquilizarme.

-No, no pero ustedes escucharon lo que me dijo.

-Si lo escuchamos pero estos meses no lo estuvo pasando muy bien-dijo Nya defendiéndolo.

-Bueno estos meses tampoco los estuve pasando muy bien, pero no me la agarro con la primera persona que se me cruce-dije yendo a la habitación para buscar mis cosas, prefiero que me encuentren antes de pasar meses con ese tipo.

 **Discúlpenme es que no tenia inspiración para escribir encima con el tema de las fiesta, los regalos y eso no tuve tiempo voy a actualizar más seguido y si no subiré varios capítulos en un día.**


	4. Disculpas y confeciones

Capítulo 3

Punto de vista de Lloyd

-¡Lloyd! ¿Qué fue eso? -pregunto mi madre con enojo.

-Mama ¿Por qué la trajiste ella? -pregunte, no entendía porque esa chica estaba en mi casa.

-Oye espera donde la conociste y que paso cuando la conociste para que allá reaccionado así cuando te vio-pregunto Kai.

-La conocí hoy mientras caminaba por la ciudad, tropezamos yo intente ayudarla, ella empezó a gritarme y luego viene a mi casa a gritarme otra vez.

-Lloyd, vas a tener que disculparte con ella-dijo mi madre con la un tono serio.

-¿Que por que yo? ella me grito un mi-dije mientras cursaba los brazos.

-Lloyd ella no estuvo pasando bien estos meses.

-Pues yo tampoco lo estuve pasando bien-dije eso y me fui de ahí, si esa chica se va a quedar nuestra convivencia no iba a ser la mejor.

Punto de vista de Ángela / Esperanza.

-Esperanza cálmate, no te tienes que ir-dijo Nya tratando de detenerme, mientras yo empacaba mis cosas.

-No me voy a calmar ni me pienso quedar-sé que es peligroso irme pero creo que mi orgullo pesaba más que mi seguridad, si ya se, '' lógico ''.

-Esperanza vamos calma...- Skylor fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

-Chicas ¿Puedo pasar? -se escucho la voz de Misako, seguro que iba a intentar convencerme de quedarme.

-Si pasa Misako-contesto Nya.

Misako entro al cuarto y miro mi bolso-¿Que tienes pensado hacer pequeña? -pregunto con preocupación.

-Irme Misako esto no va a funcionar, lo mejor es que busque otro lugar.

-Chicas déjenme sola con Esperanza, por favor-les pidió Misako.

-Está bien Misako-dijeron las dos al coro y se fueron.

-Pequeña te están buscando no podes irte es un peligro-dijo ella con tono suave.

-si ya sé que me están buscando, pero no sé, es que no creo que entre tu hijo y yo vaya a ver una buena relación, así que lo mejor es que yo me valla, así nos aramos disgustos.

-Te pido que lo entiendas-insistió Misako.

-Ok puedo entender que el no la esté pasando bien, pero tampoco para que me diga petisa, está bien que lo sea pero yo no tuve la culpa de serlo, a mi me toco, no elegí tener extremidades cortas-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Mira entiende si vos te vas y te llega a pasar algo yo me voy a sentir muy culpable-dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

-Ya se tengo una idea... me meto días en su armario, no le pido de comer ni de beber si me estoy asiendo me aguanto Y cuando veo que ya paso el peligro salgo y **me las tomo** de acá... eee ¿Qué tal? -dije sonriendo.

Misako rio-tu mama no hay exageraba cuando me hablaba de tu imaginación, ¿Cómo te vas a quedar en el armario, estás loca? -dijo Misako mientras reía.

-Entonces no se-dije haciendo una mueca.

-Te pido a que me esperes acá yo no tardo-dijo yendo hacia la puerta-quédate aquí ¿Si?-dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Lo único que me quedaba a mi era esperar y lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era escuchar la radio.

Punto de vista de Lloyd.

Luego de estar un largo tiempo en mi habitación escuche que tocaban la puerta, de seguro era de mi madre.

-Pasa mamá-dije en tono lastimero y mi madre paso.

-Lloyd solo quiero hablar con vos.

-Hablar o convencerme de que le pida perdón a ella-dije con un tono de fastidio.

-Ambas-respondió ella-hijo como estamos a solas quiero contarte su historia y cuando te la cuente estoy segura que le iras a pedir perdón.

-A ver que le paso-dije medio fastidiado.

-Hace tres meses ella perdió a su madre-Dijo mí y me expresión cambio por completo, soy un tonto-Lloyd yo no te voy a obligar a nada, pero tú sabes que te equivocaste y tu eres buena persona y las buenas personajes aceptan cuando se equivocaron.

-Está bien le iré a pedir disculpas-Dije yendo a la puerta-Gracias Mamá.

Me dirigí a la habitación de las chicas y me puse en frente de la puerta con intención de tocarla, pero de la nada empecé a escuchar una voz.

 **Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**  
 **te amo por amor sin doble filo**  
 **te amo y si pudiera no amarte**  
 **sé que te amaría aún lo mismo**  
 **Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**  
 **te amo por amor al dar lo mío**  
 **te amo con orgullo de quererte**  
 **porque para amarte yo he nacido**

Después esa voz se cayó así que decidí golpear la puerta.

Punto de vista de Ángela / Esperanza

Escuchar la radio me relajaba y más cuando pasaban música, me encantaba la música, cantar más que nada, cada vez que mi mamá estaba deprimida yo le cantaba y eso siempre la alegra, de hecho lo último que hice antes de que muriera fue cantarle. Entonces en la estación de radio pasaron una de las canciones que a mí más me gustaba.

 **Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas**  
 **amo lo que muestras o insinúas**  
 **amo lo que eres o imagino**  
 **te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío**  
 **Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes**  
 **amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas**  
 **yo amo tus dudas y certezas**  
 **te amo en lo simple y lo compleja**  
 **Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas**  
 **amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos**  
 **amo tus olores, tus fragancias**  
 **te amo en el beso y la distancia**

**Y entonces decidí cantar el estribillo:**

 **Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**  
 **te amo por amor sin doble filo**  
 **te amo y si pudiera no amarte**  
 **sé que te amaría aún lo mismo**  
 **Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo**  
 **te amo por amor al dar lo mío**  
 **te amo con orgullo de quererte**  
 **porque para amarte yo he nacido**

El estribillo finalizo y decidí callarme, unos segundos después la puerta sonó, de seguro era Misako. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí y para mi mala suerte no era Misako

-Agh-hice un ruido de desagrado para luego cerrar la puerta en su cara.

-Oye yo solo me vine a disculpar-escuche que decía del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Disculparte? ¿Disculparte por qué?-pregunte haciéndome la inocente.

-Tú ya sabes deja de hacerte la que no sabe-escuche que decía yo solo abrí la puerta.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunte cruzando los brazos.

-Ya te lo dije vine a disculparme con vos-dijo mientras alzaba las manos como en defensa.

-¿Y quién te mando a que te disculparas?

-Nadie me mando-respondió, yo le lance una mirada fría-está bien mi mamá me pidió que viniera a disculparme con tigo, pero no me obligo-respondió el en defensa.

-Como sea, descuida no voy a invadir tu casa o mejor dicho barco, en este momento estoy haciendo mi valija para irme de aquí -dije poniendo mis manos en mi cintura.

-No te tienes que ir.

-¿Por qué tu quieres que me quede?-pregunte con intención de molestarlo, está bien que él se esté disculpando, pero me dijo petisa y necesitaba mi venganza.

Soltó un suspiro-si me gustaría que te quedaras-dijo sin muchas ganas.

-No suenas muy convencido, ¿puedes repetirlo con un tono que me haga sentir más segura?-hay esto es tan divertido.

-Ya dije lo que tenía que decir, si te quieres quedar bien y si no es tu problema, yo al menos me disculpe-dijo dándose la vuelta pero lo detuve-solo estaba jugando con tigo, claro que acepto tus disculpas-dije sonriendo.

-Muy bien entonces ¿estamos en paz?-dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano, la cual yo acepte-claro, en paz-respondí y el sonrió y pude ver su dientes, por dios que dientes más perfectos posee, un dato curioso de mí, lo primero que le veo a la gente son los diente.

-¿Te puedo decir algo sin que te ofendas?-le pregunte, el asintió con la cabeza-me gustan mucho tus dientes-dije y al ínstate el se tapo la boca con la mano-no no, pero no es para que te ofendas-trate de arreglar la escena no quería que me tomara de loca-no es que nunca nadie me había dicho algo así –respondió el sacándose la mano de la boca-es que yo desde chica siempre tuve un problema, me obsesionaban los dientes, la mayoría de las veces trato de hacer reír a las personas únicamente para verle los dientes-dije y podía ver como el sonreía-y te digo una cosa, tú tienes una sonrisa especial, te quedan muy bien los dientes-finalice y el soltó una carcajada.

-Te juro sos la primera que me dice una cosa así.

-No pero digo la verdad, tienen un color blanco que es impresionable, parecen marfil en vez de dientes.

-Bueno te agradezco mucho el cumplido y me vuelvo a ofrecer una disculpa-volvió a sonreír

-No es nada solo dije la verdad y descuida no hay rencores-dije dándole una sonrisa.


	5. Lazos de sangre

Capitulo 4

Punto de vista de Clara.

Esta chica Esperanza tiene algo raro, algo que no puedo explicar, esos ojitos grises que tiene me hacían recordar a alguien que fue muy importante en mi vida.

-¿Clara?-escuche la voz de Misako-¿Puedo hablar con tigo?

-Si como no Misako ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Quería hablarte de Esperanza-dijo en un tono suave mientras entraba a la cocina y luego se sentaba a mi lado.

Me estremecí, ¿Qué pasara con esa chica? ¿Será lo que yo sospecho? ¿Será ella?-A si Esperanza, esa chica es muy dulce, pero me entere que tuvo un enfrentamiento con Lloyd, no quisiera meterme pero ¿crees que este bien que ella se quede aquí? No vaya a ser cosa de que ellos dos se terminen destrozando uno al otro-tal vez lo mejor sería de que ella se valla, si lo que sospechaba era correcto, no la puedo tener cerca y correr el riesgo de que ella se entere de la verdad y me odie.

-De eso no te preocupes, en este momento Lloyd se está disculpando con ella-respondió, no me extrañaba eso, Lloyd es un buen chico solo está deprimido por lo de su padre y lo entiendo, perder a un ser amado es una de las peores cosas que le puede pasar a una persona-pero lo que en realidad quiero hacer es confesarte algo-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

No cabe duda de que lo que pienso es cierto-¿Es ella no?-pregunte mientras lagrimas aparecían en mis ojos-respóndeme Misako, ¿ella es mi hija?-espere la respuesta de Misako, pero ella solo soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, no puedo creerlo después de tantos años-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hace una cosa así?-más lagrimas aparecían en mis ojos-sabes mejor que nadie todo lo que sufrí estos años por no tener a mi hija cerca, con migo y ahora me la traes así de la nada acá, después de tantos años-no podía entender nada ¿me lo estaba haciendo con maldad?

-Déjame que te explique Clara-dijo ella poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro-La mamá adoptiva de Ángela, Blanca se enfermo, por causas de la contaminación de la fábrica donde ella trabajaba y se murió, tres meses después Ángela quería mostrar las pruebas que tenia para hacer justicia por la muerte de Blanca, pero la gente la fábrica se enteraron que hay pruebas en su contra ellos y ahora la están buscando, ¿Dónde iba ir esa chica? Aquí, aquí va a estar segura y nadie le va a hacer nada-finalizo Misako, no puede ser alguien quiere hacerle algo a mi hija, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Pero quién le quiere hacer daño?

-Eso no lo sabes aun, pero mientras las cosas se calmen ella se tiene que quedar aquí para estar segura-me respondió.

-Es que después de tantos años reencontrarme con ella…es muy fuerte-dije mientras bajaba la cabeza-pero no quiero que se valla, me voy a sentir más aliviada si la tengo cerca para asegurarme de que no le hagan ningún daño-dije mientras levantaba la cabeza y puede ver como Misako sonreí y asentía.

-Eso me da mucho gusto Clara y tal vez, el destino te mando esta oportunidad para que recuperes a tu hija y para que le digas la verd….-la interrumpí-no, eso no puede pasar, ella no lo tiene que saber que soy yo….su mamá-dije recordando lo que ella me había dicho hoy-¿Por qué decís eso Clara?-pregunto Misako-porque ella hoy me confeso inconscientemente que me odia-dije mientras dejaba salir más lagrimas-¿Pero como decís una cosa así Clara? ¿Cómo te va a odiar si no te conoce? Ella es joven, dale tiempo y cuando ella te conozca vas a ver….-la volví a interrumpir-no por favor Misako prométeme que no le vas a decir que yo soy…la madre, a nadie se lo digas, si ella se llega a enterar de quién soy yo, se va a ir de aquí y no va a ver forma de protegerla de esas personas, por favor prométemelo te lo suplico-le rogué mientras ponía mis manos en forma de suplica, ella soltó un suspiro-está bien, yo no le voy a decir ni a ella, ni a nadie porque si alguien se lo tiene que decir esa persona va a tener que ser tu-me respondió, se que tenía razón pero eso jamás tiene que pasar.

-Pero eso jamás va a pasar Misako, ni ella ni nadie se tienen que enterar que yo soy….su mamá-dije para luego ponerme de pie y salir de la cocina. Camine rumbo a mi habitación pero al llegar a una esquina, me detuve al escuchar la voz de Lloyd y de ella.

-No pero digo la verdad, tienen un color blanco que es impresionante, parecen marfil en vez de dientes-esa era la voz de Ángela-Bueno te agradezco mucho el cumplido y te vuelvo a ofrecer una disculpa-ahora era la voz de Lloyd-No es nada solo dije la verdad y descuida no hay rencores-Ángela le respondió.

Decidí dejar de espiar y seguir avanzando, apenas doble los chicos notaron mi presencia.

-Clara, hola-saludo Lloyd y me miro fijo a los ojos-¿estuviste llorando?-pregunto con un tono de preocupación, tenía razón mis ojos estaban algo rojos por haber estado llorando hace un rato-no, es que está sacudiendo un mueble viejo y tenía mucho polvo y me entro en los ojos es todo-mentí para desviar la atención, si sabían que había llorado, una cosa llevaría a la otra y terminarían sabiendo la verdad, cosas que jamás deberá pasar.

-Veo que ustedes ya se amigaron-comente para cambiar de tema-sí, yo ya me disculpe y ella acepto mis disculpas-dijo Lloyd con una sonrisa-si, no somos mejores amigos pero por lo menos ya no tengo ganas de golpearlo-comento ella, haciendo que Lloyd se riera.

-Bueno, me alegra que hayan arreglado sus diferencias, si me disculpan iré a mi cuarto-dije yendo en dirección a mi cuarto pero Lloyd de detuvo-¿Clara seguro que te sientes bien? Te noto muy decaída-volvió a insistir –no descuida Lloyd solo estoy cansada es todo pero con descansar unos minutos se arregla, no te preocupes-le volví a mentir, sé que no es correcto pero no me queda de otra.

Punto de vista de Lloyd.

Clara siguió su camino, pero yo por alguna razón no podía creer lo que ella me decía.

-Bueno, lo mejor va ser que desempaque mis cosas ya que al final me voy a quedar-dijo Esperanza.

-Si me parece bien, mejor te dejo sola para que desempaques tranquila, te veo en la cena-dije dándole un beso en el cachete-hasta luego Esperanza.

-Hasta luego Lloyd-respondió Esperanza y luego se medio en su cuarto.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, ojala que los chicos no estén ahí o si no me harán muchas preguntas de que paso con Esperanza, si le pedí disculpas y esas cosas y la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema, no tengo nada en contra de ella pero igual no quiero hablar del tema.

Cuando abrí la puerta pude ver que no había nadie (QUE SUERTE) así que entre, pero de la nada-¡Lloyd!-pude escuchar que alguien gritaba de tras de mí-hay la…-no termine la frase, solamente por respeto a la educación que me había dado mi madre y mi padre. Cuando me voltee pude ver a mis cuatro ''amigos'' riéndose a carcajadas de mi.

-Ja-ja-ja que divertido-dije con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Ven les dije que se iba a reír-dijo Jay con un tono de burla, haciendo que los demás se vuelvan a reír.

-Ya hablando en serio ¿cómo te fue con Esperanza? ¿Le pediste disculpas?-pregunto Zane.

-Si le pedí disculpas y ella las acepto-dije sin muchas.

-Ya Lloyd hiciste lo correcto-comento Cole-si siéntete orgulloso de que no tienes el ego de Kai o si no hubieras dicho cosas como ''yo no tengo que pedirte disculpa'' ''yo soy el ninja verde''-se burlo Jay imitando la voz de Kai, ante esto Kai le dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, luego de eso todos nos reímos.

-Oh no puede ser, se rio dos veces este día-comento Jay-un nuevo récor-finalizo la frase aplaudiendo, yo rodé los ojos aunque era cierto desde lo de mi padre, no me estaba riendo muy a menudo.

Punto de vista de Ángela/Esperanza.

-Qué bueno que decidiste quedarte-dijo Nya-aunque yo sabía que Lloyd se iba a disculpar con vos.

-Si al final, no ere un mal chico-respondí y era la verdad. Bueno tenía un lugar donde de seguro iba a estar segura de esa gente, ahora lo único que faltaba era esperar que esa gente me deje de buscar, presentar ese video ante la justicia y meter presa a la gente que enfermo y mato a mi mamá, pan comido.

 **Hola a todos, sé que he estado inactiva un largo tiempo pero estaba vez** **a tratar de estar lo más presente en esta historia.**

 **Si no me entienden en algunas expresiones que uso avísenme, así yo al final del capítulo aclaro que quiere decir, como cada país tiene su manera de expresarse, capaz que en algunas cosas no me entienden. Bueno dicho esto espero que allá disfrutado el capitulo, me leerán pronto (mal chiste ya se) los saluda bety (no me llamo bety en la vida real, en el futuro les diré mi verdadero nombre)**


End file.
